Le Nouveau Monde
by Aidencary
Summary: La découverte d'un nouveau monde, celui des Atlantes par les navigateurs du royaume de Sanctuary. Découvrir l'amour et l'oubli dans les bras d'un jeune Atlante pour Saga. Un monde parfait existe t-il vraiment?
1. Atlantide

**Aidencary **

**" dialogue en langue Atlante"  
**

_"pensées des personnages"_

* * *

couple: SagaxMû, ShakaxMû (beaucoup plu tard)

UA, l'expansion du royaume de Sanctuary, la découverte d'une nouvelle terre et d'un nouveau peuple

* * *

** Le Nouveau Monde**

_**Atlantide 1607**_

_Viens Esprit. Montre-nous le chemin. Tu es la Terre notre mère et nous, ton champ de maïs._

Les deux jeunes hommes jouaient comme des enfants, nageant main dans la main et s'aspergeant d'eau. Ils étaient beaux, de vrais êtres issus d'une nature généreuse et merveilleuse…

* * *

La surface de l'eau se ridait au fur et à mesure que les bateaux avançaient vers le rivage. La joie des hommes était extatique. Enfin après plus de neuf mois en pleine mer, ils atteignaient enfin les côtes.

La vue de la terre leur redonna du courage et c'est avec entrain qu'ils se dépêchèrent de se remettre à leur poste pour amener les navires aux rivages.

Une fine pluie commençait à tomber, et dans les cales un homme les mains enchaînées se plaça sous le grillage afin de profiter de cette eau bienfaisante.

* * *

Toute la tribu longeait la falaise, cachée par les grands arbres, la surprise, la curiosité s'étaient emparés d'eux, Le jeune garçon tenaient la main de son frère et souriait ! Quelle providence amenait ces bateaux ? Lui aussi profitait du spectacle, il voulait voir quels curieuse gens allaient en sortir, ce ne pourraient être des Atlantes. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait les gens venus d'au-delà de la mer.

* * *

-Capitaine Dohko ! J'ai trouvé des huîtres ! Elles sont aussi grosses que mes mains et l'eau est pleine de poisson, ça frétille sous les pieds ! On va vivre comme des rois ici !

-La déesse Athéna soit remerciée de nous avoir montré cette terre, je n'aurais pu continuer à naviguer ainsi et serait rentré au pays. Bien Videz les navires, amenez les vivres sur la berge, démontez les voiles au cas où un nostalgique du pays déciderai de rentrer. Quand se sera fait nous abattrons les arbres dans un rayon de huit cents mètres afin de construire un fort et des habitations, Celui surprit entrain de paresser sera fouetté à l'endroit même de son oisiveté. Nous devrons veiller à ne pas nous attirer les foudres des autochtones.

L'homme qui venait de donner ses directives était le Capitaine Dohko De La Balance, un noble qui était le navigateur officiel de Leurs Majestés Le roi Aiola et la reine Marine de Sanctuary, un royaume loin au nord des mers qui se développait en explorant de nouvelles terre pour les colonies. C'était un bel homme à la chevelure ébouriffée auburn et aux yeux verts.

-Capitaine Dohko, quand seront nous autorisés à fureter, demanda un des marins au regard bleu et aux cheveux clairs ébouriffés.

- Maschera Dimorte ! Nous sommes là pour établir une colonie pas pour piller !

Ensuite, Dohko se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes qui s'occupait d'en exécuter un autre.

-Détachez-le !

- Mais… Capitaine Dohko, c'est vous qui nous avez dit de le pendre !

- Je sais mais je vous dis de le détacher maintenant !

Un des marins enleva la corde du cou du futur- ex exécuté qui vint se placer face au Capitaine.

-Capitaine Gemini ! J'espère ne pas me tromper en vous offrant une chance de vous racheter, mais, si j'entends encore une remarque poussant à la mutinerie vous serez exécuté sans que j'intervienne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

L'homme à la longue chevelure bleue acquiesça non sans une ironie profonde au fond de ses yeux pers.

Dohko repartit hurler ses ordres à ses hommes, pendant ce temps là, Saga Gemini nouvellement libre se mit en quête d'un coin tranquille afin de laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

_Une nouvelle terre, une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle existence, Tout recommencer, être libre, travailler pour soi-même sans craindre que le fruit de notre labeur ne nous soit volé par un seigneur cupide._

**************

-Capitaine ! Les autochtones ! Ils sont là !

Bien que la déclaration se soit adressée au Capitaine Dohko, tous les hommes cessèrent leurs travaux et se retournèrent comme un seul homme en direction des bois.

Les Atlantes, étaient là s'avançant doucement et gracieusement entre les hautes herbes, ils avaient une peau d'albâtre, deux point rouges a la place des sourcils et étaient vêtus de légers tissus.

Le Capitain Dohko était en première ligne, il ne bougea pas lorsqu'un Atlante assez grand aux cheveux vert clairs et aux yeux violins leva la main vers lui mais sans le toucher. L'Atlante se retourna vers un autre homme et lui parla dans une langue inconnue. Le deuxième homme s'approcha alors de Dohko et toucha sa cuirasse aussi prestement que ci cette dernière lui avait brûlé les doigts.

L'Atlante aux cheveux verts se retourna vers Dohko et poussa des petits cris. Tous les autres reprirent en cœur et la suite fut une découverte entre les Sanctuariens peuple parmi tant d'autres dans le monde et les Atlante peuple unqiue.

Si l'on y regardait de plus près on voyait que seul Saga Gemini n'avait aucune crainte des Atlantes, a l'instar des autres marins de l'équipage, tels Angelo Maschera Dimorte dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs sur chaque Atlante qui le touchait. Saga était fasciné par l'Atlante qui se trouvait devant lui et lui touchait les mains et les cheveux. C'était un jeune garçon si l'on en croyait les rondeurs de son visage et ses grands yeux couleur de jade emplis de curiosité. Il avait une longue chevelure couleur lavande agrémentée de plumes perles et tresses.

-**Mû !** Le garçon aux cheveux lavande tourna la tête en direction de l'homme aux cheveux verts, **Viens nous retournons au village sinon père va nous gronder !**

-**Je viens Shion !** Mû se retourna une dernière fois vers Saga et lui sourit avant de partir en courant et saisir la main de son frère et disparaître dans les bois avec le reste de la tribu.

**************

_Quelle est cette voix qui me tient éveillé ? Est- ce la tienne ? Te reverrais- je ? Pourquoi ton visage et ton sourire flotte tout autour de moi ? Tu m'occupe la moindre de mes pensées, m'as-tu jeté un sort merveille de la nature ?_

Saga pensait toujours au jeune Atlante trois jours après la première visite du peuple.

Sous les ordres de Dohko la construction du fort avait bien avancée et les Atlantes venaient leur rendre visite de temps en temps mais l'Atlante aux cheveux mauves n'avait pas reparu et Saga en était affligé.

* * *

Les deux enfants du roi des Atlantes jouaient dans les grands champs au milieu de leur mère la nature Mû malicieux s'amusait à saisir les mains de son grand frère Shion pour le déséquilibrer ensuite mais Shion plus grand et plus fort effrayait Mû en poussant des petits cris s'apparentant à celui des guerriers qui chassaient

***************

-Capitaine On a encore été volé, un baril de riz a disparu, les vers ont infesté ces deux là ! Nous avons retrouvé le baril volé dans la maison d'Aguerty !

-Très bien, punissez le coupez lui les oreilles !

- Capitaine Dohko, J'ai trouvé celui là entrain de rôder ! Vitupéra Angelo en poussant un Atlante devant lui.

Les hommes de Dohko avaient en effet sans aucun doute avec l'aide des invectives d'Angelo et de Dite développé une méfiance malsaine envers les Atlantes, qu'ils jugeaient responsables de leurs problèmes.

Les Atlantes un peuple doux mais craintif ressentit cette méchanceté dans le cœur des marins et se mirent eux aussi sur la défensive. Les liens entres les Sanctuariens et les Atlantes s'effritaient de jour en jour, mais ce qui les brisa définitivement fut le jour ou un des Sanctuarien tira sur un Atlante.

Saga tenta d'apaiser les Atlantes en châtiant le marin sous leurs yeux, mais il savait bien au fond de lui que cela ne rétablirait pas leur rapport.

-Nos vivres sont presque épuisées et nous avons perdu les bonnes grâces des Atlantes. je vais retourner au pays et ne serais pas de retour avant le printemps. Pendant ce temps le Capitaine Gemini prendra le commandement! Déclara Dohko

-Et quelles sont ses qualifications? Persifla Angelo

-Toutes celles que tu n'as pas! Cette réponse qui avait déclenché le fou rire parmi les hommes de Dohko provenait de Milo Escorpio un marin ami de Saga.

-Gemini, j'ai un mission pour vous, un autochtone m'a parlé de leur roi, un homme puissant que je voudrais que tu rencontres pour négocier des vivres afin que que vous puissiez tenir l'hiver jusqu'a mon retour. Je ne vous cahce pas que c'est une mission dangereuse Gemini!

Les hommes se tenaient droits sur le rivage, les yeux fixés sur le bateau de leur capitaine dont les voiles se gonflaient sous le vent, glissant sur les vagues vers l'horizon.

**A suivre  
**


	2. 2 Je te découvre enfin

**Aidencary**

«** Dialogue en langue Atlante** »

«_ Pensées des personnages_ »

Couples : Sagax Mû ; Shakax Mû (beaucoup plus tard)

Me voilà de retour avec le second chapitre du Nouveau Monde, merci à ariesnomu et à Aries mu pour leurs gentilles reviews =)

P.S:je recherche une bêta-lectrice ou un bêta-lecteur, si vous êtes intéressés contactez- moi merci!﻿

Sans plus tarder la suite !

_**Le Nouveau Monde**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Je t'entends, Mère, ton chant me guide, où es- tu mère ? Dans la terre ? Dans le ciel ? Ou voyages- tu entre les étendues bleues ?_

Mû se sentait en parfaite communion avec la nature, dressé sur ses pieds les bras tendus devant lui ses yeux semblaient voir au-delà de l'horizon, un tendre sourire habitait ses lèvres.

_Je le sens, Il arrive Mère, prête- moi ta force._

_

* * *

  
_

Saga avait pris quelques hommes avec lui, ne voulant pas effrayer les Atlantes il s'était dit qu'un petit groupe valait mieux pour une première rencontre. C'est donc en compagnie de Milo, Shura, Camus et Angelo qui s'était à contre- cœur séparé de Dite, ainsi que de deux Atlantes qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer qu'il voguait maintenant suivant les directives des Atlantes pour arriver au village.

Le fleuve sur lequel ils guidaient leur pirogues était bordé des hautes herbes et possédait un fond boueux, malgré tout Saga s'émerveillait de la beauté de cette nature que les Atlantes semblaient avoir si bien préservée. Au loin il apercevait des arbres qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, en effet sur les troncs on pouvait remarquer des grosses roches accrochées ça et là qui ressemblait à du diamant pur.

_Quel est cet endroit ? Cette merveille qui s'étend à perte de vue, ai- je trouvé le paradis ? Ou, n'est- ce qu'un rêve ? Si s'en est un alors ne me réveillez pas._

-Saga ! On a plus assez de fond pour pagayer ! Milo venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

-Très bien on va accoster.

Ils manœuvrèrent les pirogues pour les amener sur la berge, et en descendirent en tenant les Atlantes.

L'endroit était peu rassurant les herbes étaient hautes de deux fois leur tailles, ils ne voyaient rien et avançaient à tâtons s'accrochant aux Atlantes qui eux se mouvaient avec une aisance incroyable. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans un bois, ou plutôt une mangrove à en juger les eaux marécageuses et les arbres.

-Enfin ! On voit devant nous c'est pas trop tôt ! Tonna Maschera Dimorte en s'étirant, tout fourbu qu'il était.

-Bien, on va faire une pause et on continuera. Déclara Saga qui même s'il n'en montrait rien était particulièrement épuisé.

Les Sanctuariens ne virent pas les regards que s'échangeaient les deux Atlantes, et ne purent rien faire lorsque ces derniers prirent la fuite, les laissant dans la mangrove.

-Putain de fils de pute ! Hurla Angelo

Saga soupira, sans les Atlantes trouver le village allait s'avérer compliqué et dangereux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer la vie de ses hommes, enfin ceux du Capitaine Dohko,

-Ecoutez les gars, retournez aux pirogues et rentrez au fort, je vais me charger de trouver le village…

- Seul ? Mais c'est trop risqué ! Camus venait de prendre la parole, et Milo approuva ses dires en hochant la tête.

-C'est vrai c'est trop dangereux laisses au moins un de nous t'accompagner ! S'exclama Shura.

Mais déjà Saga s'éloignait

-Non, le Capitaine Dohko vous a placé sous ma responsabilité, S'il arrive quelque chose j'en serai la seule victime, c'est comme ça ! Ne traînez pas plus longtemps ici !

Milo, Camus, Shura et Angelo regardèrent Saga disparaître dans la mangrove.

* * *

Ils l'observaient, il était seul et semblait épuisé, épuisé et paniqué. Le fait qu'il se retournait au moindre bruit montrait bien dans quel faible état l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus était.

Ils attendaient le signal pour lancer l'offensive contre cet étranger qui s'aventurait impunément sur leur terre sacrée.

Saga n'eut pas le temps de penser quoi que se soit lorsque le premier projectile l'atteignit au niveau de l'épaule, le déséquilibrant. Un autre jaillit de nulle part pour le frapper à la tempe. Sa vue se brouilla instantanément et ses jambes flageolèrent.

A ce moment, les guerriers Atlantes surgirent comme leurs projectiles, de nul part et courant autour de Saga, le cognant à vive allure.

Saga s'effondra mais il ne put toucher la terre car les guerriers s'étaient emparé de lui et le tiraient dans leur sillage.

Il ne comprenait plus rien ne sachant pas où les Atlantes le menaient.

Après une longue marche il se rendit compte que les hommes l'avaient emmené dans le village, les habitants sortaient de leurs habitations pour voir le spectacle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ça car les guerriers le jetèrent dans une grande tente.

Il faisait sombre, mais un grand feu brûlait au centre, ce qui lui permit de voir que de nombreux Atlantes étaient présents et avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

Un homme, qu'il supposa être le chef au vu de sa couronne et de ses bijoux s'avança vers lui et lui parla. Grâce aux gestes, Saga comprit que l'homme lui demandait quand est-ce que lui et ses hommes repartiraient.

-Partir ? Nous ne repartiront pas avant le printemps. Voulant gagner du temps, Saga reprit, Nous avons des choses qui peuvent vous intéresser !

Il s'approcha alors du feu et sortit un petit tube de sa tunique qu'il déboucha.

-De la poudre !

Il en versa une pincée dans sa main et la jeta au feu qui s'intensifia immédiatement. Les Atlantes les plus proches de lui reculèrent sous la frayeur.

Un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcha alors. Il était entièrement vêtu de plumes noires et son visage était dissimulé sous un masque en forme de bec d'oiseau. L'homme entama une danse que dans un sursaut de lucidité Saga jugea hypnotique. Soudain des guerriers Atlantes se ruèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol. Il crût sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque l'un des guerriers s'approcha de lui une hache levée au dessus de sa tête.

_Je fermais les yeux et attendit lorsque je sentis un corps chaud et doux sur le mien. Je rouvris les yeux et découvrit avec bonheur mon Atlante qui faisait rempart de son corps entre la hache et moi. Cet ange m'a sauvé la vie._

Mû se releva et s'approcha de son père.

-**Père, épargne sa vie, je t'en conjure.**

Le chef regarda son fils tendrement et lui caressa la joue. Cependant le sorcier (l homme au masque d'oiseau) s'approcha et murmura :

**-Grand Chef, il faut les chasser au plus vite !**

**-Pourquoi nous en soucier s'ils ne représentent aucun danger ? Après tout, ils ne veulent qu'une partie du marais.** Shion avait prononcé ces mots de sa voix douce.

**-Pour l'instant oui, mais après ?! Ils viendront à plusieurs ! Et réclameront encore et toujours plus !** Répliqua le sorcier

Le chef des Atlantes se tourna à nouveau vers son fils et posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne, il déclara :

**-Il lui fera connaître sa terre par delà les mers.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis chez les atlantes, mais peu m'importe, je suis bien ici. Les Atlantes sont généreux, curieux et rieurs comme des enfants. Ils ne connaissent ni la cupidité ni la propriété. Ce que l'un d'entre eux a, est à tous. Ce monde dont j'avais toujours rêvé existe bel et bien._

Saga marchait dans le village, ou plutôt dans le sillage de Mû qui jouait d'une sorte de flûte en bois, jetant discrètement de temps à autres des coups d'œil derrière lui pour voir si Saga était toujours là.

C'était devenu comme une sorte de jeu pour tous les deux. Saga suivait Mû à distance sans lui parler se contentant de l'admirer. Mû aujourd'hui était particulièrement désirable. Il était torse nu ne portant qu'un simple linge autour de ses hanches, linge qui à chaque pas du jeune Atlante dévoilait une fesse ronde et ferme qui avait un pouvoir hypnotique sur Saga.

_Le Chef a deux épouses et huit enfants magnifiques, mais Lui et si beau que le soleil même s'il le voit chaque jour arrête sa course pour l'admirer._

_Il est curieux et affectueux comme un chaton._

Saga avait remarqué que dans le village, tous les couples n'étaient pas hétérosexuels. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes ensembles mais rares étaient les couples de femmes. Enfaite il n'en avait jamais vu.

* * *

Mû se tenait face à Saga, son visage éclairé par un sourire doux. Il leva sa main fermée devant Saga et l'ouvrit d'un coup en écartant bien les doigts

-Adekwa ?

Saga le regarda tentant de comprendre la question du garçon. Mû réitéra son manège

-Adekwa ?

-Le soleil, répondit Saga qui avait saisi le sens de l'exercice.

-Le… Soleye répéta Mû dans un murmure avec un accent terriblement mignon. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis fit onduler ses bras devant lui.

-Quisos ? demanda t-il. Devant le temps de réflexion de Saga, il recommença

-Quisos ?

-L'eau, lui répondit Saga. Il fut troublé de voir Mû se rapprocher de lui et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque le jeune garçon lui caressa l'oreille, admirant au passage la boucle d'argnet logée dans le lobe.

-Bena ? Demanda Mû

-Les oreilles.

La main de Mû descendit ensuite en une caresse sur les lèvres de Saga. Avant que le jeune Atlante ne le demande, Saga lui répondit :

-Les lèvres. Mû passa alors sa mains sur ses propres lèvres, semblant savourer ce baiser indirect.

-Les… lèvres…

Il était si beau, Saga regarda autour de lui, mais aucuns des Atlantes ne se préoccupaient d'eux. Il soupira d'aise.

_Mère, je me sens aussi bien avec lui qu'avec la nature. Il est aussi beau que le soleil, il est comme un dieu pour moi. Mon amour, je sais, je comprends à présent. Tout doit être donné à toi. Et toi à moi._

Saga et Mû restaient de plus en plus souvent et longtemps ensembles. L'Atlante l'initiait à ses jeux simples et innocents lui montrait ses endroits préférés et s'endormait parfois la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Saga en profitait pour lui caresser les cheveux, si doux, si soyeux.

_Je ne veux rien d'autre, découvrir de nouvelles terres me paraît bien futile à présent. Rester avec Mû, l'aimer dans la nature. Je l'ai trouvé, il est Mon Atlantide._

Sur ces pensées Saga serra Mû dans ses bras, le cœur gonflé que l'Atlante lui rende son étreinte.

Saga n'aurait jamais échangé ses moments contre tout l'or du monde. Les sourires de Mû, les baisers de Mû, tout cela n'avait aucun prix.

Saga embrassa son amour tendrement et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche en une demande muette, Saga lui répondit en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Mû. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus brûlant. Il sentait Mû gémir et resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras contre sa nuque.

Saga rompit le baiser, pour s'en prendre au cou de son aimé, les gémissements de l'Atlante le rendait fou. Il retira sa tunique dévoilant son torse musculeux et bronzé par le soleil. Mû posa ses mains au niveau de ses épaules et les laissa glisser tout le long du torse de Saga.

Après moult caresses, Saga déshabilla Mû qui lui sourit en retour. L'homme fit ensuite basculer l'Atlante dans la litière que formaient la terre et l'herbe au pied de l'arbre où ils étaient posés. Il prépara avec tendresse et patience son amant, et l'admirant, Mû incarnait le désir charnel en cet instant avec ses cheveux auréolant son visage, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte le bord des narines rosé ses yeux clos et ses joues roses.

N'y résistant pas plus longtemps, Saga plongea vers son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres. Profitant de ce moment d'ivresse il pénétra son amant qui se cambra instantanément et gémit sous l'intrusion.

Saga l'apaisa en lui murmurant des mots doux, et Mû se détendit. L'aîné commença ensuite à mouvoir doucement son bassin attendant que Mû se décrispe totalement. Lorsque ce fut fait, Saga accéléra grisé par la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Mû autour de son sexe. L'Atlante lui gémissait s'accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait aux larges épaules de son amant. Il ondulait des hanches pour répondre aux coups de reins de Saga.

Ce dernier se dit qu'aucune femme n'ondulerait jamais aussi bien que son amour. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa jouissance. Il releva les jambes du garçon sur ses épaules en accélérant la cadence poussant des cris de plus en plus rauques.

La respiration haletante le corps moite, Mû atteignit l'extase et dans un ultime gémissement se libéra, suivi peu après par Saga. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, même lorsqu'une douce pluie se mit à tomber leur offrant la fraîcheur.

* * *

Au village les guerriers l'avaient intégré comme l'un des leurs. Il participait aux fêtes, et aux chasses, le corps décoré comme celui de ses amis Atlantes. Il était bien, il était heureux.

Hélas le temps passait, et un jour le chef le fit convoquer dans sa tente pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était plus prisonnier et qu'il devait s'en retourner d'où il venait.

Saga fut désespéré mais savait qu'il était inutile de négocier il se dirigea alors vers la sortie du village n'osant se retourner, car il savait que Mû était et le regardait partir. Il savait que s'il se retournait et qu'il tombait face aux yeux triste de l'Atlante il n'aurait pas la force de partir.

_Je suis un monstre, je l'ai laissé m'aimer…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A suivre…**

Certes cela traîne un peu mais bon… j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez à me lire !


	3. Préoccupations d'hiver

**Aidencary**

«** Dialogue en langue Atlante** »

«_ Pensées des personnages_ »

Couples : Sagax Mû ; Shakax Mû (beaucoup plus tard)

**_Coucou! me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre qui s'est fait désiré (pardon pardon!!!) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les autres et je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de gentilles reviews avec des critiques concises qui m'aident à mieux écrire!_**

**_Un remerciement particulier à Ariesnomu qui est ma bêta-lectrice pour sa correction, ses sugestions pertinentes et à qui j'ai décidé de dédier cette fanfic!_**

**Le Nouveau Monde**

_Chapitre 3 : Préoccupations d'hiver_

* * *

Les Atlantes avaient accompagné Saga jusqu'à l'entrée du fort. Les Sanctuariens éberlués de voir leur capitaine en vie s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les lourdes portes de bois. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'avancèrent vers lui, et l'un d'entre eux prit la parole

- Capitaine, les sauvages ne doivent pas franchir ces portes !

Saga grinça des dents au mot « sauvages », il se retourna vers les Atlantes, leur faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Ceux-ci reculèrent craintivement et disparurent dans la forêt.

Saga entra alors dans le fort, il constata que les travaux avaient bien avancé, de nombreuses maisons avaient été construites.

A ce moment, des gamins accoururent vers lui.

-Où t'étais ? On crève de faim ici ! Tout le monde est malade ! S'exclama l'un d'eux du nom de Shun

-Qui s'occupe de vous ?

-Personne ! Les adultes sont trop malades pour s'encombrer avec nous, y'en a plein qui sont morts ! Renchérit Seiya.

-Regarde, ils ne sont plus en état ! Continua Hyôga en donnant un coup de pied dans un homme allongé sous une couverture.

Ils continuèrent leurs pleurnicheries quand une voix s'éleva :

-Punissez-les !

Les garçons s'enfuirent en courant.

La voix appartenait au second du Capitaine Dohko, un certain Parris qui s'avança vers Saga et railla :

-Tiens donc, vous voilà de retour, Gemini ? Vous semblez bien vous porter, n'auriez vous pas grossi ? Vous savez que vous deviez entreprendre des négociations avec les sauvages et non vous empiffrer pendant que nous crevions de faim, ici !?

Saga ne répondit rien préféra ne rien répondre, ce qui énerva Parris qui continua ses reproches sur sa lancée.

-Dommage que vous n'étiez pas là pour assister à votre procès.

-Mon procès ? In terrogea Saga en se retournant vivement pour faire face à Parris.

-Oui, vous avez été jugé selon un chapitre du Lévitique, et votre sentence est la mort ! Emparez vous de lui ! Ordonna Parris

Cependant aucun homme ne fit mine de s'avancer vers Saga, Aphrodite prit alors la parole :

-Parris mangeait comme un roi alors que nous crevions de faim !

-Menteur, je n'ai rien gardé pour moi ! J'ai tout partagé avec vous !

-Il nous refilait les aliments pourris et ne faisait rien pour s'occuper des malades, il les laissait crever comme des chiens ! Renchérit Shura

-C'est faux ! Bande d'insurgés ! Hurla Parris en dégainant son pistolet, ceci est une mutinerie, je vais me charger de vous moi-même ! En commençant par vous, Gemini !

Vif comme l'éclair,il visa alors Saga et abaissa le chien de son arme. Une détonation se fit entendre et Parris s'écroula sur le sol. Les regards se tournèrent vers le tireur : Maschera Dimorte rengaina son arme.

-Il nous fera plus chier, celui- là ! Expliqua t-il en guise d'excuses.

Aphrodite s'approcha alors du cadavre et s'eclama :

-Si nous étions à Santuary j'aurais refusé que mes serviteurs fréquentent ce type.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi le serviteur au château ! Le railla Milo.

Camus, pendant ce temps, avait arraché la médaille de commandement de la poitrine de Parris et la tendit à Saga

-Elle te revient. Dit-il simplement.

Saga prit la médaille et la serra, devenant ainsi le second du capitaine Dohko.

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était de retour au fort, mais son esprit était resté auprès de Mû…

_Flash back_

Le jeune Atlante était allongé sur une balancelle, les bras tendus vers le ciel. Il répétait inlassablement les mots que Saga lui avait appris :

-Lune, nuage, soleil.

Saga, installé à côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Qu'il était beau, cet enfant de la nature.

Ils s'étaient ensuite levés pour se promener dans les bois. Mû, lui, marcha gracieusement sur un tronc d'arbre couché tandis que Saga, marchant en contrebas, le surveillait de peur qu'il ne tombe. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves s'amusait à jeter sur la tête de Saga des feuilles mortes qu'il trouvait. Son rire délicieux embrumait les oreilles de Saga.

Lorsque Mû s'accroupit, Saga le saisit par les hanches et le déposa au sol face à lui, plongeant ses yeux pers dans les jades du jeune garçon. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, entrelaçant leurs doigts, avant que Saga ne penche la tête et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Mû**...**

_Pourquoi suis- je revenu ? Qu'y a-t-il pour moi ici ? Mon cœur est empli de ta voix, de tes rires et de ta douceur..._

_Fin du flash- back_

**

* * *

**

Le temps passait, monotone pour Saga. Les travaux de construction pour améliorer la vie au fort dont il avait donné l'ordre avançaient tout doucement. Les hommes ne se pressaient pas le moins du monde et préféraient spéculer sur l'endroit où ils pourraient chercher de l'or, ce qui agaçait Saga.

Alors qu'il était sur les hauteurs du fort, pour visualiser dans son ensemble l'avancement des travaux qu'il jugeait trop longs, Aphrodite et Shura vinrent le voir pour régler un litige.

-Quel est le sujet de votre désaccord ?

-Ben, Dite dit qu'on est le 17, moi je soutient qu'on est le 23 ! Annonça Shura.

Saga resta coi quelques secondes, puis reprit d'une voix excédée :

-Vous vous disputiez à cause d'une date ?! J'avais ordonné la construction d'un puits ! Où est-il ?!

Il sauta au sol et cria :

-Que tous les hommes arrêtent ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et se mettent à la construction du puits ! Ceux qui sont trop fatigués pour transporter les seaux porteront la terre dans leurs mains, ceux qui ne travailleront pas ne mangeront pas ! Le labeur des uns ne saurait être outragé par la paresse des autres !

Les hommes obéirent et se mirent tous à la construction du puits exigé par Saga. Il fut achevé trois jours plus tard et ils en profitèrent pour aller chercher de l'or.

_Il n'y a rien ici pour eux que la tristesse, la maladie et la mort, leur avidité ne leur permet pas de voir la beauté de cette terre._

Il remarqua que le fort était particulièrement désert en cet après midi, il héla donc un des gamin crasseux, Shun et lui demanda :

-Où sont les hommes ?

-Ben, il sont partis à la rivière, ils veulent trouver de l'or qu'ils ont dit Cap'taine Gemini ! Répondit gentiment Shun.

Excédé par cette fièvre de l'or, Saga parti à la rencontre des hommes qu'il trouva effectivement entrain de gratter la terre humide du lit de la rivière. Il s'approcha d'un des hommes et lui arracha son tamis de mains avant de hurler :

-Vous croyez quoi ? Pourquoi perdre votre temps ?! Vous ne pensez pas que s'il y'avait de l'or, les Atlantes en seraient couverts ? Cessez donc de poursuivre des chimères, il y'a mieux à faire !

Les hommes dépités et contraints de reconnaître que Saga n'avait pas tord, baissèrent la tête et prirent le chemin du fort.

Dans la soirée, il était avec Milo à faire un tour d'inspection dans le fort, soudain il s'arrêta et confia à son ami :

-Tu as vu quels imbéciles sont avec nous ? Ils ne vivent que poussés par leur avidité et leur paresse !

-Oui, approuva Milo, ils préfèrent manger leur poisson cru plutôt que faire un feu et sortir les outils pour le chauffer, c'est pitoyable.

Les deux amis soupirèrent de concert devant ce constat.

* * *

Mû était assis dans l'herbe sèche, la dureté de celle-ci annonçait l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver.

_Mère, montre moi le chemin, aide-nous à chanter la terre de nos ancêtres, nous poussons, nous tentons de t'étreindre. J'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait avec lui, mais il est parti. Nous étions bien, deux ? Non, plus maintenant, un._

Il sentit un mouvement et vit Shion s'asseoir près de lui.

-**Petit frère, ne sois pas si triste.** Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-**Il me manque tellement, Shion.**

-**Je le sais, petit frère, mais tu dois être fort, Père est inquiet pour toi, nous le sommes tous.**

Mû ne répondit rien et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

_Flash-back :_

Mû avait été mandé par son père, il arriva à la hutte de ce dernier et baissa la tête en signe de respect. Le chef sourit puis passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de son enfant chéri, avant d'annoncer d'une voix grave :

-**Il n'est pas des nôtres, il va bientôt repartir.**

Mû ne répondit rien, se contentant d'appuyer un peu plus sa joue contre la paume chaude de son père.

-**Promets-moi, reprit celui-ci, que ton peuple passera avant tout.**

Mû releva la tête, posa sa main sur son cœur avant de la tendre vers son père et de répondre :

-**Je me connais, Père.**

-**Promets-moi que ton peuple passera même avant ton cœur.**

Cette fois-ci, Mû ne répondit rien et se détourna.

_Fin du flash back._

Shion berçait tendrement son petit frère puis lui fit savoir qu'il fallait rentrer.

* * *

L'hiver était arrivé, dur, impitoyable, soufflant dans les demeures, se faufilant entre les interstices des morceaux de bois des habitations et des fenêtres sans vitres, glaçant les hommes malgré leurs nombreuses couvertures, leurs bonnets, leurs gants.

Saga était dans sa maigre couverture sur les épaules, il regardait le feu crépiter dans l'âtre en repensant à Lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il se retourna et aperçut Maschera Dimorte qui l'observait par la fenêtre. L'Italien s'en alla sans mot dire. Saga savait que depuis son retour il était épié, les hommes surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes, peut-être avaient- ils peur qu'il n'ait contracté une alliance avec les Atlantes pour les attaquer. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir choisi comme capitaine ?

Il sortit dehors et se promena dans le fort, çà et là les hommes cherchaient un moyen de se réchauffer encore plus, certain en se collant les uns aux autres, d'autres autour d'un feu et d'autres encore en courant. Certains dans de l'eau bouillante faisaient cuire leurs ceintures et en dévoraient le cuir tant il avaient froid et faim.

Saga avait la sensation que tout était perdu pour eux, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû accoster sur ces terres il y avait longtemps maintenant.

_Il n'y a rien pour eux ici, ils ne sont pas faits pour cette vie, leur âme n'est pas assez belle pour cela, ils se laissent trop dominer par l'envie et la soif de richesses. _

Soudain les portes du fort s'ouvrirent.

-Qu'est ce que ?... Commença Saga, mais Camus lui coupa la parole

-Les Atlantes, ils sont là, dehors !

Le cœur de Saga battit la chamade. Comment ? Quelle était cette mauvaise farce ?

Il s'avança alors en direction des portes et vit bel et bien un groupe d'Atlantes emmitouflés dans des fourrures et peaux de bêtes, transportant de grands paniers et du gibier.

Ils entrèrent dans le fort avec des regards étonnés pour ces grandes bâtisses en bois. Les Sanctuariens regardaient, eux, les paniers avec avidité, se prosternant devant les Atlantes.

Saga eut un sourire ironique. Il y avait quelques mois de cela encore, ses hommes avaient refusé que les « sauvages » ne s'approchent du fort, et là, au vu de la nourriture, ils se courbaient l'échine devant les autochtones comme ils le feraient devant la déesse Athéna. Quels hypocrites !

Les Atlantes, eux, distribuaient nourriture et fourrures aux hommes venus de par-delà les mers. Saga observait tout cela en silence lorsqu'il le vit, à quelques mètres de lui, le visage caché en partie par le capuchon, mais les deux mèches mauves qui dépassaient, il le savait, c'était lui.

Les jambes flageolantes, il s'approcha du garçon qui se dévoila lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et lui sourit, sourire qui réchauffa Saga mieux qu'aucun feu ne le ferait jamais. Dans le sourire de Mû, on voyait tout le bonheur qu'il éprouvait de revoir Saga. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne rompe le silence. Finalement, Mû ouvrit la bouche

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et Saga se maudit volontairement et se promit une longue et douloureuse agonie dans les marmites du Tartare pour avoir fait se voiler les yeux de cet ange.

-Je ne pouvais pas, chuchota t-il, j'aurais voulu, mais je ne pouvais. Tu sais, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, mon Atlantide. Il voulut lui caresser les cheveux mais arrêta son geste.

Si les Atlantes n'avaient nullement été offusqués de voir leur petit prince et cet homme venu de la mer se toucher et s'embrasser, il en serait tout autre pour les Sanctuariens et Saga ne voulait rien faire qui puisse porter un jour préjudice à son trésor.

Mû comprit aussitôt et s'éloigna un peu de Saga, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir si les hommes de Saga les surveillaient, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop occupés à s'empiffrer pour se soucier d'eux. Alors Mû attrapa la main de Saga dans un geste rapide et tendre et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Saga flancha devant ce regard de jade.

-Je dois m'en aller, murmura l'Atlante, où Père va se rendre compte de ma disparition.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ce risque, mon amour.

-Rien n'est trop risqué pour te voir. Lui répondit Mû dans un sourire avant d'enlever sa main et de se détourner.

Il remit sa capuche en place, et s'en retourna vers son peuple. Sur son passage, les Sancturaiens se courbaient et promulguaient moult « Qu'Athéna vous bénisse, prince » « Vous êtes un saint »

bénédictions qui laissaient Mû de marbre. Qui était cette Athéna ???

Saga regarda les Atlantes disparaître dans le bois, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son ange, les circonstances seraient graves, et ça lui faisait très mal.

« Qui vivra verra, tu te fais des idées, vieux con ! » Se gifla mentalement Saga. Il retourna avec ses hommes pour partager un bon repas. Il se disait qu'au printemps, il faudrait qu'il aille remercier les Atlantes avec quelques cadeaux.

***

**Voili voilou pour ce troisième chapitre.**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	4. Espoirs et désillusions

**Aidencary**

"**Dialogue en lange Atlante**"

"_Pensées des personnages_"

Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mwahahahaha, nan j'arrête c'est pour vous laisser lire le chapitre 4! Où les choses se corsent, les emmerdes pointent le bout du nez enfin voilà ça se gâte!

Grand merci à Ariesnomu, puis à Andromède, et à Aries Mu pour les reviews =).

* * *

**Le Nouveau Monde chapitre 4**

_Espoirs et désillusions._

Les feuilles des arbres avaient repris leur douce couleur verte, tandis que les bourgeons commençaient à éclore timidement sur les branches, se balançant au gré du vent. Le ciel, dont la couleur dorée se reflétait sur la surface miroitante de l'eau, semblait sorti tout droit d'une vision paradisiaque. Ce paysage de pure beauté était le fait de l'arrivée du printemps qui avait succédé à un hiver dur et rigoureux.

La petite embarcation avançait doucement mais sûrement sur les flots. Aucun des hommes ne pipait mot, se contentant de ramer sous le regard pers de Saga. Celui-ci avait décidé d'honorer sa promesse et se dirigeait donc vers les terres où les Atlantes vivaient afin de leur remettre des cadeaux en remerciement de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour les Sanctuariens.

Au fond de lui, Saga espérait voir Mû, même s'il savait que son trésor ne serait pas là, c'était plus fort que lui, il y avait au fond de son cœur ce petit fourmillement qui ensuite se répandait le long de ses entrailles quand il y pensait.

L'embarcation accosta enfin et Saga sauta pardessus le rebord. Il se dirigea vers le groupe d'Atlantes qui étaient déjà là. Ils étaient trois, l'un d'eux, sans doute le guérisseur si ses souvenirs étaient bons, était vêtu d'une peau d'ours dont la gueule lui faisait office de chapeau. Si Saga avait été un homme drôle, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Camus et Shura, qui avaient fini de décharger les présents, les apportaient maintenant devant les Atlantes puis, sur un regard de Saga, ils retournèrent l'attendre près de l'embarcation quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

Le guérisseur s'adressa alors à Saga :

- Ä' tyússë selyáwë tí. Hátynnë tinyë, hüma ! Selyáwë myátilnë' alwë shélpesh, togáwë démyüssa. Ä' blússë yúquilwë pátyi. Teämilwë galyü. Teäwu sébisqüy tamdië ? E yö wänúsh tö ?

Tout en monologuant, le guérisseur farfouillait dans les cadeaux de Saga, non sans lui jeter un regard impénétrable et indéfinissable. Saga le regardait en faisant mine de suivre avec intérêt ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, alors qu'il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Son Atlante était vraiment sommaire et si en plus il n'y avait pas de geste pour l'aider, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres Atlantes observaient les objets avec bonheur et curiosité. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, avait dans les mains un miroir et riait de son propre reflet. Quel rire cristallin ! Saga se sentit étrange... Tout dans cet enfant lui faisait penser à Mû... Etait-ce l'un de ses frères ?

-Tyë quannë má ? demanda alors le guérisseur, le sortant de ses pensées en brandissant une pièce en cuivre frappée à l'effigie de la Reine Marine.

Saga prit la pièce et l'observa.

_Ca doit valoir un bon poulet à Sanctuary ça._

Le guérisseur enleva alors sa peau d'ours, révélant des cheveux mauves comme ceux de Mû. Saga se dit que peut-être était-il son oncle ou de la famille.

L'Atlante continua son monologue en lui montrant d'un côté la direction du village, puis de l'autre la direction des océans et d'un geste évocateur de la main, Saga comprit que l'homme lui rappelait qu'il devait repartir, lui et tous les autres.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant faire celui qui ne comprenait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas franchement comme s'il s'intéressait à ce que lui disait l'homme ! En réalité, Saga ne pensait qu'à Mu, la proximité avec ces Atlantes n'avait fait qu'accroître son besoin de sentir l'enfant chéri auprès de lui. Il était hors de question pour lui de repartir, plus maintenant, il avait trouvé son Atlantide. Les paroles du guérisseur n'étaient plus que de vagues bruits de fond, Saga s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs...

_Flash- back_

_Il était assis par terre et regardait Mû voltiger autour de lui, se prêtant au jeu. L'aîné tentait de lui saisir les jambes au vol mais le jeune Atlante était vraiment rapide et agile. Saga s'était alors relevé et avait encerclé la taille de Mû entre ses bras puissants._

_- Il y a quelque chose que je sais quand je suis près de toi et que j'oublie dès que je m'éloigne. Il conclut en déposant un baiser sur la tresse de Mû avant de poursuivre - Dis-moi mon amour, désires –tu que je revienne vivre avec toi ?_

_Mû le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux de biche couleur jade, mais ne répondit rien. Saga en prit son parti, la situation était difficile pour tous les deux. Finalement, Mû s'échappa des bras du capitaine et alla gambader dans les herbes, y cueillant des fleurs. Lorsqu'il estima son bouquet fini, il revint vers Saga avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Il se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite._

_Libre _

_Lumière de ma vie. _

_L'amour peut-il mentir ? _

_Mon Atlantide._

_Où est tu mon amour ? _

_Fin du flash- back._

Lorsqu'ils embarquèrent pour retourner au fort, la nuit commençait à tomber et le soleil laissait darder ses derniers rayons, créant un halo de lumière sur la surface des eaux, découpant la silhouette majestueuse des arbres immergés dans le fleuve.

_Ce fort n'est pas le monde, la rivière conduit là- bas. Elle conduit même plus loin, au plus profond de la nature..._

_Tout recommencer, échanger cette fausse existence pour une vraie... Abandonner le nom de Gemini..._

* * *

Mû, immobile et triste sur la berge, observait en plissant les yeux le petit bateau s'éloigner vers l'horizon, emportant avec lui son amour.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que les Sanctuariens dormaient encore paisiblement au fort, les hautes herbes bougèrent, laissant apercevoir les corps félins de deux Atlantes s'approcher du fort. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit désiré.

L'un d'eux arracha de terre l'objet du délit, le regarda et souffla à son ami :

**-Ils ne partiront pas.**

Puis ils retournèrent tels des ombres au village, rapporter au chef ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Celui- ci prit l'objet et soupira avant d'ordonner :

**-Allez me chercher Mû !**

Les deux Atlantes acquiescèrent. Le chef sortit et s'installa sur le petit banc devant sa hutte pour attendre son fils. Lorsque celui- ci arriva, il arborait son magnifique sourire et le chef se sentit fondre mais se ressaisit. Ce que Mû avait fait était grave et il ne devait pas se laisser enjôler. Le jeune Atlante sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, le visage sévère de son père n'était pas normal, il cessa de sourire et prit place à ses côtés en attendant. Il se passa un certain temps avant que le chef ne se retourne vivement vers Mû, des pousses de maïs dans les mains et les lui agita sous le nez en s'exclamant :

**-Qui leur a donné les graines ?!!**

Mû sursauta devant l'éclat de voix, c'était la première fois que son père élevait la voix contre lui, il ne répondit cependant rien et baissa la tête, l'air contrit. La colère de son père était palpable autant que visible, il serrait frénétiquement les pousses dans ses mains et sa mâchoire crispée bougeait.

**-Ouste !!** Cria t-il finalement.

Mû ne se fit pas prier et se sauva loin. Il devait retourner au fort voir Saga. Alors qu'il courait vers les bois, il vit les guerriers du village se préparer et affûter leurs armes, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne au fort ! Dans leurs préparatifs et heureusement pour Mû, les guerriers Atlantes ne le virent pas se sauver.

Il y arriva la nuit. Il aperçut de la lumière s'élever de l'intérieur du fort, les hommes devaient être en train de souper autour du feu.

Il s'approcha des portes et par chance, Saga était là, allumant le petit fagot de bois afin de faire reculer les animaux sauvages la nuit.

Lorsqu'il vit Mû en relevant les yeux, il faillit en faire tomber son flambeau de joie. Mais il réalisa rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas car Mû semblait stressé, et il avait pleuré. L'Atlante chuchota presque :

- Viens avec moi.

Saga resta coi sous l'effet de la surprise. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il s'approcha de son cadet :

-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça? – demanda-t-il doucement.

Mû ne répondit pas, son regard était perdu vers l'intérieur du fort dont les portes étaient restées ouvertes. Saga suivit le regard de son amour et se retourna à nouveau vers lui :

-Ils n'entendent pas, ils sont occupés, je les ai…

-Ils voient, et tu veux rester ! Le coupa Mû.

Ils s'observèrent tous les deux. Pour la première fois, Saga éprouvait un malaise alors que Mû était à ses côtés. Il repensait à son intuition de cet hiver : quand il reverrait l'Atlante, les circonstances seraient mauvaises.

Mû brisa le silence :

-Ils arrivent - Il jugea inutile de préciser à Saga qui étaient le « ils », il savait qu'il savait.

Saga recula, décontenancé. Alors les Atlantes allaient les combattre ?

-Fais la paix avec lui - reprit Mû.

-Il ne veut pas la paix - le désillusionna Saga - Pourquoi le voudrait-il ?

Mû ne répondit pas et sembla réfléchir. Il releva ses yeux tristes vers Saga et réitéra sa demande :

-Viens avec moi.

-Où pourrons nous vivre ? Dans les bois ? Dans une grotte ? Dans la cime des arbres ?

Derrière son ironie se cachait une réalité : ils ne pourraient pas vivre en se cachant des tribus Atlantes, celles-ci les traqueraient et les trouveraient forcément. Mû baissa la tête à ce constat. Il avait peur, il ne savait plus que faire. Il marcha vers Saga et appuya sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Saga embrassa ses cheveux et prit sa main. Mû respirait fort, sa peur et son désarroi étaient à son comble.

-Toi, viens avec moi ! Ton peuple saura bientôt que tu es venu au fort ! Ils le découvriront tôt ou tard ! – lui murmura doucement Saga en tentant de le calmer et de le rassurer.

Mais Mû ne semblait pas l'écouter, il semblait totalement dévasté et possédé par cette peur, il tournait et se retournait, ne sachant comment ni où se tenir, ne sachant où regarder, ses yeux roulaient à une vitesse folle dans leurs orbites. Saga était anéanti par cette vision de désespoir qu'offrait son trésor à cet instant.

Et puis soudain Mû se retourna et prit la fuite à travers les champs pour rejoindre les bois.

Saga assista impuissant à cette fuite. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, Mû lui avait transmis son stress. Il renifla et regarda vers le ciel... Dans peu de temps, tout allait changer, et tous les deux seraient perdants.

**Voilà!! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite le plus vite possible je vous le promet!!**

**A bientôt Aidencary**


	5. L' Attaque

**Aidencary**

«** Dialogue en langue Atlante** »

«_ Pensées des personnages_ »

Couples : Sagax Mû ; Shakax Mû (beaucoup plus tard)

**Hé hé je suis de retour avec le 5ème chapitre (comment ça j'ai pris mon temps?!), bref où dans ce chapitre la mort de quelqu'un d'important pour Mû, et les choses se gâtent méchamment…**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me permettent de m'améliorer!!**

**Le Nouveau Monde**

_Chapitre 5 : L'Attaque_

* * *

La brume matinale entourait le fort et ses hommes occupés à leurs tâches quotidiennes, sans se douter qu'à l'extérieur,, à quelques mètres seulement les Atlantes guerriers progressaient à pas de loup.

Soudain, Angelo en faction sur la muraille les aperçut, il sauta au sol et courut vers les autres pour les prévenir. Aussitôt, les Sanctuariens se dépêchèrent de faire rouler leur canon à l'entrée, et de s'armer de fusils.

Les Atlantes continuaient leur progression, Shion regardait autour de lui ses frères, c'était la première fois qu'il allait se battre, il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais Père disait qu'il fallait protéger leur peuple.

Soudain une explosion sourde vrilla leurs tympans, les Sanctuariens venaient de tirer un coup de canon. Trois Atlantes furent fauchés par la déflagration. Aussitôt les guerriers sortirent leurs arcs et tirèrent des flèches, mais face aux Sanctuariens cachés derrière leur muraille de bois qui les mitraillaient au fusil, ils voyaient beaucoup de leurs frères tomber sous les balles.

Mû qui, jusque là était resté caché, s'enfuit à travers les bois.

Saga derrière la palissade observait la situation avec dégoût. Voir les Atlantes, avec lesquels il y avait quelques mois encore il partageait de merveilleux moments, mourir sous les armes de ses hommes lui était insupportable. Il regarda en direction des portes où Angelo et Aphrodite distribuaint des armes à leurs pairs.

-Allez, au pas de course, Messieurs ! Tonna Angelo

-Vive le roi Aiolia et la reine Marine ! - s'exclamaient en cœur les Sanctuariens en se précipitant à l'extérieur, prêts à accueillir ce peuple de sauvages des forêts.

Ils s'avancaient en groupes sous la direction de Milo. Au moment où il entendit un cri de guerre des Atlantes, Milo donna l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu et une monstrueuse pétarade qui les enveloppa de fummée retentit. Mais les Atlantes étaient très rapides, à peine la fumée se fut-elle dissipée que les Sanctuariens virent avec effroi les Atlantes lever sur eux leurs haches et leurs couteaux.

Des flèches surgies de nulle part atteignirent les Sanctuariens devenus une cible facile une fois à l'extérieur du fort. Le pré était le théâtre d'un horrible massacre entre les deux peuples, les Atlantes égorgeaient les hommes ou fracassaient leurs os avec une barbarie et une rage que jamais personne n'aurait soupçonnées chez ce peuple si doux jusqu'alors. Les Sanctuariens furent vite débordés, ils avaient à peine le temps de recharger leur fusil tant leurs adversaires étaient rapides et effrayants.

Non loin de là, dans les bois, Mû marchait, ses pleurs faisant écho aux cris des guerriers et des armes à feu, sa culpabilité lui tordant les boyaux.

Saga, lui, n'en revenait pas. Ses hommes se faisaient décimer sous ses yeux. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Même si les Atlantes avaient été ses amis, ils étaient dorénavant en guerre, il ne pouvait pas laisser la colonie du roi et de la reine se faire massacrer ainsi sans bouger. Avec élan il se jeta dans la bataille, sa formation de soldat d'élite lui permit de tenir face aux Atlantes, et il plongeait sa lame dans la chair tendre et dépourvue de cuirasse des guerriers qui se jetaient sur lui.

_Cela semblait si irréel._

* * *

Un Atlante se tenait droit et regardait autour de lui. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas d'armes et ne semblait pas chercher à se battre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval longue qui lui caressait les reins, sur son visage doux on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une inquiétude profonde, et ceux-ci bougeaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un dans cette valse mortelle.

Il ne semblait pas très âgé, il devait probablement avoir 25 ans mais il était très grand et très fin, son nom était Chel, il était le fils du sorcier, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas d'armes, mais il était aussi l'amoureux de Shion et c'était ce pour quoi il avait tenu à être présent sur le champ de bataille. Il le repéra enfin, il était en train de se battre avec un ennemi et il allait l'emporter sur son adversaire qui était trop lent. Ca y était, Shion avait mis l'homme hors d'état de nuire, _mais…Pourquoi…_

Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés, mais les Sanctuariens prenaient plus qu'ils ne donnaient. Shion venait d'abattre un des Sanctuariens, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que tout cela se terminât, que ce mauvais rêve s'achevât. Il voulait retrouver la quiétude du village et des bois, des jeux avec Mû, et la chaleur des bras de Chel. Soudain, il eut atrocement mal dans l'abdomen, il en eut le souffle coupé et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais sa vue était brouillée, les bruits de la bataille lui semblaient très lointains, comme un mauvais écho et il se sentait la tête lourde. Le paysage bougeait trop rapidement pour lui, il vit Chel se précipiter vers lui, il tenta alors de marcher dans sa direction mais à peine fit-il deux pas qu'il s'effondra au sol. Chel était arrivé à son niveau et le hissa sur ses épaules, avant de courir s'abriter dans les bois, en donnant son signal aux autres Atlantes.

Le soleil se couchait et le ciel rosé donnait des reflets fantômatiques aux fort et ses alentours. Les Atlantes entendirent le signal de Chel, ils comprirent et dans leur rage décuplée par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils achevèrent tous les Sanctuariens blessés avec sauvagerie et une impitoyable cruauté avant de faire demi-tour dans les bois.

Mû lui aussi avait entendu le signal, il sortit de sa torpeur et courut vers le point de ralliement des guerriers. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ça n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas Shion. Il arriva à l'endroit où les guerriers s'étaient retrouvés. Là, étendu sur le sol, Shion respirait difficilement. Le Sorcier, père de Chel, avait commencé la cérémonie de l'âme. Effectivement, il avait immédiatement compris que l'amour de son fils était perdu.

Il avait disposé autour de Shion des bâton d'encens qui brûlaient et devait guider son esprit afin qu'il ne se perde pas et faisait avancer sur son torse tremblant une toute petite tortue. Là où ses pattes se posaient, la douleur devait disparaître et permettre à Shion de partir en toute sérénité pour le royaume de Mère.. Les guerriers levèrent les yeux vers Mû sans mot dire.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla tremblant aux côtés de Shion. Il pleurait de nouveau, lui qui avait tant espéré ne pas voir ça quand il arriverait. Shion ne devait avoir que très peu de temps avant de rejoindre Mère, pour que le Sorcier accomplisse le rite de la libération ici en pleine nature et non dans la grotte près du village. Mû leva les yeux vers Chel, effrayé que celui-ci lui en veuille. Après tout, c'était de sa faute et seulement la sienne si cette bataille avait eu lieu et ça, tout le village le savait. Contre tout attente Chel le regardait avec une tendresse profonde malgré les larmes qu'il avait versées et d'un mouvement de tête lui enjoignit d'étreindre Shion une dernière fois.

Mû posa sa tête tremblante près du coup de Shion et lui caressa les cheveux. Shion murmurait des phrases hachées.

-**Pardon…protéger…village…petit frère…Mère….**

Chel lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire, il ne devait pas s'épuiser ainsi, il n'avait à s'excuser de rien.

Shion respirait la délicate odeur de plantes qui émanait des cheveux de Mû et leva les yeux. La cîme des arbres tournoyait autour de lui et ses paupières étaient lourdes, il se sentait si fatigué... S'il pouvait fermer les yeux et dormir juste un peu, ça irait sans doute mieux après... Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se fit plus lente, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine ne se soulevât plus et que Mû ne sentît plus son souffle sur sa joue. A cet instant, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Quelque chose lui avait été arraché, la douleur lui vrillait les tempes, il ne pouvait plus respirer correctement, ses larmes avaient coulé sur le cou du mort, mais il ne pouvait pas se lever, il n'y arrivait pas.

-**Va t-en !** La voix sèche et peu amène du Sorcier s'était élevée.

Mû se redressa tant bien que mal et disparut dans les bois. Il n'avait marché que très peu de temps lorsque deux Atlantes lui saisiraient les bras et le menèrent de force au village tandis qu'il se débattait, mais en vain, il savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la majorité des guerriers Atlantes étaient retournés au fort faire face aux Sanctuariens.

Les deux peuples se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Et puis brusquement, Ikki, un jeune matelot au caractère bien trempé, brisa le silence en brâmant :

-VOUS ETES DES CHACALS !!! POURQUOI ELLE SERAIT A VOUS CETTE TERRE ??!! CETTE TERRE APPARTIENT A CEUX QUI LA LABOURENT !! A CEUX QUI VIVENT PAS COMME DES SAUVAGES !!

Un des guerriers Atlantes le plus proche de Saga lui expliquait sans crier mais avec une rage contenue en Atlante que ce n'était plus possible, que leurs deux peuples ne pouvaient cohabiter. Il fallait qu'ils partent, le printemps était là depuis bien longtemps.

Saga savait que cet Atlante avait raison, mais comment l'expliquer à ses hommes, au roi et à la reine ?

-Ils n'ont pas d'âme, monsieur ! - lança une voix parmi les Sanctuariens.

Saga retint un fou rire malgré lui. Pas d'âmes, les Atlantes ? Il se souvenait lorsqu'il avait été captif chez eux que les Atlantes lui avaient appris à écouter avec son âme justement.

-Faut les tuer, monsieur ! -renchérit Seiya, un gamin qui vouait un culte sans borne à la déesse Athéna, avait des manières de canasson mal dégrossi et aussi peu de cervelle qu'une autruche - Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Faut les éliminer ! - hurla t-il en pointant les Atlantes du doigt et en envoyant par là-même une salve de postillons meurtriers.

La hargne de Seiya avait gagné les hommes et l'un d'eux exprima sa pensée :

-Il faut rôtir ces barbares !

Saga leva sa main droite, donnant ainsi l'ordre de se taire à ses hommes. Les Atlantes le regardaient, à la fois avec méfiance et impatience.

Mais Seiya était parti sur sa lancée et ne voulait plus se taire :

-Suppôt d'Hadès ! Fils de l'Enfer ! Démons du Cocyte et du Tartare ! - brailla t-il en envoyant encore une armée de postillons dont certains allèrent s'échouer misérablement sur son menton, lui donnant l'air d'un chien atteint de la rage.

Mais les Atlantes ne répondaient, pas se contentant de les fixer d'un regard implacable et impénétrable. Soudain, un des hommes de Saga, sous la pression et dans un geste involontaire, pressa la gâchette de son fusil et tua un Atlante.

Un silence de plomb résonna. Saga regardait le cadavre à terre avec des yeux ronds de stupéfaction, de peur, et l'envie de fuir le fit reculer. Ses hommes comprirent que s'il ne se cachaient pas dans le fort, ils passeraient un très sale quart d'heure. Ce fut alors la débandade et tous prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour aller se mettre en sûreté, poursuivis par les Atlantes qui poussaient des cris effrayants. Parvenus au fort, ils en fermèrent aussitôt les portes, et tant pis pour ceux qui étaient restés aux prises avec les Atlantes : mieux valait cinq hommes de perdus que toute la colonie.

Mais les portes closes ne stoppèrent pas les Atlantes, ceux-ci se mirent à escalader la paroi, plantant des flèches dans la gorge des Sanctuariens montés sur le guet pour les abattre.

Les Atlantes avaient pénétré dans le fort, ils jetaient au sol leurs adversaires en faisant craquer leurs os dans d'horribles bruits sinistres.

_Déesse, ne vous détournez pas de nous._

Saga, le front luisant de sueur regardait la poursuite du massacre dans l'enceinte du fort. Malgré leur faible nombre, les Atlantes avaient tué un grand nombre de Sanctuariens.

_Vous ne souhaitez pas la mort d'un pécheur._

Cependant, les Sanctuariens étaient sur leur terrain et l'avantage tourna vite en leur faveur.

_Je n'ai pas prêté attention à votre voix._

Les Sanctuariens finirent par repousser les Atlantes et Saga eut un goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

Au village, Mû, escorté par deux guerriers, avançait vers la hutte de son père, gardant ses yeux rivés au sol. Tout le village le suivait. Celui qui il y avait quelques jours encore était l'enfant chéri de tous était désormais un parjure, à cause de qui des femmes, des hommes avaient perdus leurs moitiés et des enfants leur pères, mais surtout à cause de qui l'adoré Shion était mort.

Les Atlantes avaient beaucoup de qualités, mais dans leurs plus gros défauts subsistait la rancœur, lorsque quelque chose d'aussi grave que la mort d'un enfant du village survenait. Mû respirait à peine. Arrivés devant la hutte, les deux Atlantes le poussèrent sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Son père se tenait près du feu, lui tournant le dos.

-**Tu étais la lumière de ma vie** - déclara t-il d'une voix sans émotion en se retournant vers son fils. Mû tremblait. La suite n'allait pas être plaisante du tout - **Je ne peux te livrer à la mort, je ne m'en remettrais pas.**

Le jeune garçon luttait avec ses paupières pour ne pas les fermer, sinon ses larmes risquaient de couler.

-**Pardonne-moi père** - souffla t-il d'une voix inaudible, comme s'il avait peur que l'homme ne l'entende.

-**Je t'envoie loin d'ici, nous ne nous parlerons plus.**

Mû ne bougeait plus, il n'osait regarder son père dans les yeux, il attendait la dernière phrase, celle qui ferait de lui un indésirable pour toujours.

-**Tu n'es plus mon enfant.**

Elle tomba nette, concise, sans appel. Son père s'était détourné de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait quitter la hutte.

* * *

Mû ouvrit les yeux et contempla le soleil, mais il n'avait plus la même beauté qu'avant, qu'avant que Shion ne meure, qu'avant qu'il ne soit un paria. Il avait quitté le village depuis quatre jours maintenant et se cachait dans les bois, dormant sur le lit des feuilles dorées.

_Mère…_

Au village, le roi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il avait perdu ses deux enfants chéris, les deux enfants que la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que tout lui avait donnés. Tous ces mauvais signes signifiaient-ils la fin de leur race ?

**A suivre….**

**Mouhahahahaha j'avoue, je me suis fait plaisir avec Seiya XD, et non sérieux je le déteste pas, sa bêtise me fait bien rire c'est tout, et puis il fallait bien un pigeon pour faire le con et je voyais que lui!**


End file.
